


No More

by Ohsweettommo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Death, Depression, M/M, Mystery, One Direction References, Oops, Sadness, Self-Harm, Simplicity, Suicide, ice blue eyes, im sorry, larry stylinson - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, simple, simple is the point, sorry its short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:51:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohsweettommo/pseuds/Ohsweettommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy with the ice blue eyes. He never noticed me. But all i saw was him. And my observations paid off a little too late</p><p>*YES I KNOW ITS SHORT but it's still really deep and poetic and the shortness/simplicity is the point*</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno. i was bored one night and this is the result. Enjoy :)

The boy with the ice blue eyes sat in class and laughed during class again. I just love his laugh. And his smile. And his eyes. And just everything about him I guess. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes smiled during class today. But he didn’t laugh. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes smiled in class today. But it didn’t reach his eyes. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes almost smiled during class today. But he didn’t. I miss his laugh. It’s been a while. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes didn’t smile during class today. Where did it go? 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes looked sad today. Where’s his beautiful smile?

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes didn’t pay attention during class today. But he always does… 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes wore a sweater for class today. He’s never worn one before. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes scratched his wrist a lot during class today. I know what he did. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes wore a bloody sweater to class today. But I don’t think anyone else noticed. 

 

I tried to talk to the boy with the ice blue eyes after class today. But he just ran away. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes ignored everyone during class today. I think that’s my fault after the other day. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes read a poem for us during class today. He looked happy, but spoke of sadness. Why is it so easy to act?

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes cried today. But not during class. He does this every day. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes was not in class today. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes has not been in class since he closed his ice blue eyes two weeks ago. 

 

The boy with the ice blue eyes was still not in class today. Neither was i.


End file.
